Never Let Me Go
by bmadmyrick
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing of OTH, or the Characters.


**First off, I am Bailey Madison Myrick. I have been a fan of One Tree Hill since I watched my first episode (The School Shooting).**

**This is new to me, so bare with me. BUT I would loooove reviews, and help. Just NO negativity. There's already enough of that in the world. **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF ONE TREE HILL, THE CHARACTERS, OR ANYTHING... well except dvds.**

That afternoon Lydia got in she still heard children. She saw Jamie lying down on the couch watching home movies…still. **"It was so different back then, Lyd,"** he said **"So young.. so naïve.. so unaware of what the world was really all about."** Lydia turned to the tv, _it was her fifth birthday party. She wanted a tea party on the beach as her "birthday party." Then beside her was a 12 year old Jamie Scott. She turned to all of her friends before she took a sip of tea, and said __**"None of you will ever have a brother as good as mine!"**__ They all just giggled and mumbled how cute Jamie was._ Lydia looked closer into the video, and saw a girl she remembered. It was Madison, Jamie's first love. They dated on and off through elementary, and split for some reason when he went away to college. Lydia looked at Jamie**. "Why did you two ever split?"** Jamie answered quickly and defensively **"It's not my business to tell, but if I could take it back I would. She was the only girl I ever loved."** Lydia just stared at him for a minute, and said **"Let's go to the beach. You won't get better by just sitting around. You wanted me to help you out, so come on lazy bones."** Jamie grunted, but agreed with a smile. They both went and changed clothes. As they were walking out the door, their parents were coming through the door. **"Where are you two off to?"** Nathan asked. **"Just going to the beach to have some sibling time together. I would ask you Dad… but I just don't think you could keep up with us young folk."** Jamie said with a laugh nudging his Dad's shoulder. Haley laughed a little **"You two just make sure you are back before supper."** She said with a smile. As Lydia and Jamie went to his Jeep, they saw their neighbors Brooke and Julian loading their car up. Julian was approaching them. **"Another sporting event?"** Lydia asked**. "Yeah, the twins have practice this evening. Children are ****_so_**** exhausting."** Julian answered. Then Brooke yelled **"Oh, honey! We are waiting on you as usual!"** Jamie laughed**, "Better hurry back. Sounds like she is about ready to explode." "Brooke? Explode? Never,"** Julian said with a laugh **"You two have fun, wear seatbelts, and all of that other stuff."**

After Jamie and Lydia left the beach, they decided they would go get ice cream. **"Jamie…"** Lydia said as she turned the radio down. **"You told me your secret, I need to tell you mine, but don't tell Mom and Dad. I will when I am ready."** He glanced at her. **"You're pregnant?" "Yes." **She said with a sigh. **"And the father is Chris Keller."** Jamie laughed. **"Why are you laughing?" **she asked. **"Because it's going to be funny to see Dad attack Chris... Hell, Mom probably will get him too. Does Chris know? How far along are you?" "8 weeks, and Chris knows. He is fixing up a nursery right now for the baby at his house. So, after I graduate I guess I'll just move in with him. Then again, who knows what the future holds?"** she said as they reached the ice cream parlor. They put in their orders and Jamie said he would pay. As he did, he looked up and saw Madison. **"Madi?"** he said as his face lit up and he had the biggest smile. **"Jamie… it's good to see you."** Madison said. **"Hey, I am in town for a while. Can we meet up, please? I want to discuss some things with you, and tell you I'm sorry."** Madison just looked at him, and finally smiled. **"Of course, just write your number down. I will call you after I get off my shift tonight."** He smiled, and sincerely said **"It was really good seeing you.. Madi"** She nodded and smiled in agreement. After Lydia and Jamie finished their ice cream, they were walking to the Jeep. **"Can I drive?"** Lydia asked. **"Yeah, I'm kind of tired anyway."** Jamie replied.

It was about 8 pm. **"Think Mom will be mad we missed supper?"** Jamie asked. **"Nah, you are forgetting we eat supper late anyway."** As they approached the last stop sign, Jamie's phone was ringing. He didn't recognize the number, but knew it was Madison. **"Hello?"** he said as Lydia passed the stop sign. She looked over at Jamie, and all she saw were lights. Someone had not stopped at the 4 way. The driver and passenger of the opposite vehicle got out to check on Lydia and Jamie. Blood was running all down Jamie's face. Lydia was unconscious. **"Oh my! What did I do?!" **Brooke said in a hysterical panic. Jamie's eyes opened. All he saw was his Grandfather. **"Hello, grandson."**


End file.
